Prepárense para arrepentirse
by sxem-yui28
Summary: Ellos le habían jodido la vida y destruido sin importarles su familia, hermano o ella misma, entonces si ellos no habían tenido remordimientos, por que ella lo tendría con ellos cuando los mirara humillados al pagarles con la misma moneda. -Ellos jamás te miraran como tu quieres, o no al menos si no tienes unas buenas delanteras, trasero y coño donde puedan follar.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP...1**

 **Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear este fanfinc.**

 **Sin mas les dejo el cap..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

Una año completo le había tomado en llegar a ese lugar, una año en el cual su único objetivo se encontraba grabado en sus pensamientos matutinos.

-DESTRUIRLOS.-era su única frase para cada día, para cada hora y para cada segundo, destruirlos uno por uno y sin arrepentimientos, porque si ellos no lo tuvieron con Deidara, porque ella lo tendría con ellos, avanzo por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, y por el enorme pasillo que inundado de personas tan solo la miraba con cada paso que avanzaba.

-O dios, ya miraste a la chica nueva.

-Juro que esta noche me masturbare con tu imagen en mi cabeza.

-Mierda que con solo mirarla ya la traigo para...

-ASCO.- sus pensamientos estaban lleno de asco por los comentarios a su persona, la persona que le daba asco cada mañana que se miraba a el espejo, asco en la persona que se había convertido, y es que si le hubiesen dicho ase dos años cuando su vida era mas que feliz ella terminaría así, por dios que se hubiese reído en la cara de aquel bastado que le dijera aquello, pero con que cara podía reírse ahora de todo en lo que se había convertido, si ya no podía.

-Valla, esto tiene que ser un jodido sueño, no lo crees Kiba.-ni siquiera giro la mirada cuando aquella maldita voz le taladro sus oídos al estar tan cerca, y es que el chico ahora a su lado y apoyándose en el casillero alado del suyos tan solo tragándosela con la mirada le dio aun que el todavía no lo supiera el primer movimiento a sus planes.

-Y valla que lo creo Naruto.-otro movimiento a su favor, quiso reír, por dios que quería hacerlo, pero tragándose la risa y mordiéndose el labio inferior por dentro con fuerza se trago aquella risa, que lejos de hacerla sentirla feliz, tan solo la estaban llenando de mas furia hacia esas dos personas a sus lados, guardo sus libros, tomo otras y serró el casillero mientras que esas dos personas no la perdían de vista.

-Y entonces muñeca, rebelaras tu nombre o tendré que hacer que lo grites en mi cama, aunque creo que en ese caso el nombre que gritaras será el mío.-Naruto Uzumaki, cabello rubio, piercing en ambas cejas, buen físico, tatuajes en ambas brazos y cuello, altura 1.70 mas o menos, mas alto de lo que pensaba, mirada azul muy penetrante, rasgos rebeldes, todo un rebelde en el exterior pero por dentro tal vez todo lo contrario.

-O vamos Naruto.-el otro chico palmeo la espalda del rubio sonriendo con arrogancia antes de mirar de nuevo a la chica de pies a cabeza.-No te emociones tanto, no valla siendo que te tragues tus palabras y el nombre de otro sea el que grite esta bella señorita.-Kiba Inuzuka cabello Castaño, un brazo tatuado, y mirada cafe, 1.60 era mas bajo que Naruto, rasgos algo mas rebeldes que para nada combinaban con la mala presentación que hacía que lo miraran como un chico malo.

Los había encontrado, o mas bien ellos la encontraron a ella, (Tenias razón, y todo valió la pena) se dijo a si misma mientras que ellos no la perdían la mirada, cabello rubio platinado, figura sensual y delgada, pechos copa C, mirada verdosa, estrecho sus libros contra su pecho, levanto una ceja antes de hablar y solo cuando pensó en abrir la boca para sacar de ella palabras otra voz la interrumpió detrás de ella.

-¿Que mierda hacen?.- los dos chicos frente a ella miraron sobre su cabeza, y ella escuchando detrás los pasos que se acercaban ni siquiera se giro para mirar a la persona detrás de ella, (Sabía que vendría).-Y bien.

Naruto levanto los hombros sin preocupación, y Kiba lo imito.

-Solo queríamos presentarnos con la señorita aquí presente.

-Exacto, solo queríamos hacer eso.-los pasos siguieron acercándose hasta que la persona detrás de ella la giro para pararse delante de ella, mirada obscura, cabello muy negro y despeinado, nada de tatuajes ni piercing, altura 1.67 creía, y al contrario de los otros dos chicos, esta persona si combinaba todos su rasgos con su persona, (todo un demonio, tal como lo había mencionado), la miro de arriba a bajo y girando la mirada para mirar detrás de el, miro a sus amigos.

-Así que un nuevo juguete,.-la rabia llego, el coraje y los recuerdos mientras que esa persona tomaba su barbilla para mirarla mas de cerca a el.-Bonita, pero con mirada indomable.- la soltó.-Nada que no pueda controlar.-levanto una ceja la chica.

-Mala suerte para ti, porque soy difícil de domar, o al menos por alguna persona que no me atraiga.- ladeo la mirada para mirar a su lado derecho de donde se encontraba el demonio y asiendo una mueca no tardo en volver a mirarlo, mientras que el chico frente a ella giro la mirada como ella para mirar a Kiba y devolviéndole la mirada sonrió.

-Igual mala suerte para ti que a Kiba le guste que yo estrene los juguetes antes de que lleguen a sus manos.-sonrió con arrogancia mientras que la chica exhalando aire miro sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez cuando no tengas alguien que decida por ti puedas volver a mirarme, pero mientras tanto abstente de volver a molestarme, no querrías mirarme irritada chico lindo.- se giro en el mismo lugar y avanzando con pasos lentos no tardo en deformar su expresión.-Muy pronto, tan pronto que ni siquiera se lo esperaran.

 **.**

La miraron marcharse y al peli negro delante de Kiba y Naruto para nada le gusto la altanería y seguridad de aquella rubia, es mas ni siquiera le gustaban las rubias, o no si estas no se llevaban bien con su polla.

-Al parecer esta vez el que estrenara juguete será Kiba.-escucho detrás de el a Naruto hablar tan feliz que le provocaba asco mirar su sonrisa tan seguro de sus palabras.

-No te equivoque Naruto, que Kiba sabe bien cual es su lugar a comparación del tulló.

-Si claro.-levanto los hombros.-Se me olvidaba que aquí el único que esta detrás de tus faldas es Kiba, mmm y yo que creí que esta vez si miraría acción.

-Cállate Naruto.-Kiba lo miro con esa mirada tan relajada que siempre se cargaba, pero que bajo su fachada sus amigos sabían se encontraba su doble cara.

-Si, si como sea, me largo.-el rubio cambio su voz cantarina y dejo de sonreír para mirarlos serio mientras que metía sus manos a su pantalón.-Ustedes no son para nada divertidos.- y girándose se marcho.

-No me gusta que haga eso.-Kiba miro por donde se había ido Naruto.

-Déjalo, pronto arreglaremos eso.

-La chica para nada.-intento explicarse Kiba.

-La chica no es nada que me interese.

-Pensé que.

-No te equivoques Kiba, que me guste ser el primero en todo no quiere decir que en esto también lo tenga que ser, la chica no me interesa por el momento, así que si quieres jugar con ella, hazlo, pásasela a Naruto, hagan lo que quieran con ella, que en mis planes por el momento no me apetece domar a una chiquilla que se cree mas que todos en este lugar.

-Tampoco me apetece hacerlo, o no al menos por el momento.-levanto los hombros.-Digamos que el tipo de chica como ella no me va, ni siquiera para jugar una noche.

-Como sea.

-Lo mismo digo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP...2**

 **Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear este fanfinc.**

 **Sin mas les dejo el cap..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

Tal vez el haberse transformado en lo que era en esos momentos no fue lo mas difícil que tubo que hacer para llegar hasta donde estaba, para nada, ni siquiera el encontrar los medios para ahorrar dinero o siquiera alcanzar el promedio para entrar a la universidad de konoha, nada de eso fue un obstáculo para su objetivo, pero lo que si lo fue, fue encontrar un lugar para pasar sus días hasta que alcanzara ese logo que tanto deseaba, un lugar donde se sintiera segura y muy aparte que fuera económico para su cartera.

Afortunadamente lo encontró.

Y si, tal vez no era el mejor edificio, lugar o siquiera la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido para pasar sus días, pero por dios que el lugar era económico y muy aparte no tendría que vivir sola ya que el departamento lo compartiría con dos chicos, y sin alarmarse podría sentirse segura de que ellos no la violarían al primer descuido de su parte, ya que uno de ellos no era su conocido, pero si de uno de sus mejores amigo, al cual no solo podría llamar así, si no hermano y el cual estaba mas que segura no la mandaría a vivir con un matón, **_¿¡verdad!?._**

-Llegas tarde.-que siquiera tubo que tocar la puerta del lugar cuando una chica peli roja y muy atractiva la abrió y tragandosela con su mirada roja de arriba a bajo la hizo tragar saliva al sentirse cohibida delante de ella.

-El lugar no tiene elevador, y tienes suerte de que llegara con solo cinco minutos de retraso y no con ayuda de un paramédico que me llenara de oxigeno cuando se me termino por subir tantos escalones.-levanto una de sus cejas rojas y rodando los ojos tan solo se giro la chica dejándole la puerta abierta, lo cual solo le había echo suponer que era algo así como para que ella la siguiera, o al menos eso se pensó ya que ingresando serró la puerta detrás de ella.

-El lugar es viejo y las rentas son bajas, que querías hallar por algo así.-obvio no mucho pero por lo menos si una mejor bienvenida.-Esta es la sala y allá esta el comedor y cocina, supongo no te quejaras de que por lo menos tu habitación tiene un baño propio.-giro para mirar los lugares que le había señalado la peli roja, la sala, si a eso se le podía llamar así, solo tenia en ella dos sillones viejos y rojos, una tele por lo menos de pantalla plana colgada en una pared y una ventana serrada, el comedor, solo era una mesa con cuatro sillas, y en la cocina solo se encontraban una estufa, un refrigerador, un microondas y un lava trastos los que por lo menos para su alivio se encontraban limpios, y eso la alegro ya que el lugar como había mencionado antes la peli roja no era el mejor, pero por lo menos le daba la seguridad de que los chicos que vivirían con ella no la desquiciarían al ser unos cerdos.-Esa puerta lleva a tu habitación, y aquellas dos son las de tus compañeros.

-Hablando de eso, pensé que por lo meno alguno de ellos seria el que me mostraría el lugar.-la peli roja bufo

-El cara de pez tubo practica y jugo tubo algún problema, no lo se, solo se que me fastidiaron mi día para que yo te mostrara el lugar, pregúntale a ellos cuando los veas esta noche.

-Eres novia de alguno de ellos.-y como si hubiese dicho lo peor tragedia del mundo la chica deformo su cara en asco, y eso definitivamente le hizo responder con un no.

-Vivo enfrente, nos conocemos de ya hace un tiempo, solo les ice el favor y ya, así que ahora que ya ice mi trabajo, esta es tu llave.-se la entrego.-Las rentas se pagan a tiempo, no te retrases, el dueño del lugar es un bastardo que no dudaría te echaría si te retrasas un solo día, nada de escándalos, odio el ruido, y si no te agrado me importa muy poco mi trasero estará aquí cada que se me antoje, Jugo cocina de maravilla y yo desayuno, como y seno con el, alguna pregunta antes de que me largue.-ok la chica era dominante y daba algo de miedo.

-Gracias.

-De nada.-se giro para ir hacia la sala y tomando un bolso no tardo en pasarle aun lado para después salir mientras que la platinada le miraba la espalda.

-Supongo que no seremos las mejores amigas del mundo.-y sonriendo lo dudo.

.

.

Ino

-Así que compartiremos clases.-miro sobre mi hombro para mirar a la persona tras de mi, _si claro que compartiríamos._

-Supongo que es coincidencia.-levanto los hombros.

-mmm, entonces muñeca, este día si me rebelaras tu nombre.-el rubio me sonrío y yo girándome en mi banco solo lo ice para mirarlo mejor.

-Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Lo sabia.-y sonriéndole con mi labial rosa fiusha en mis labios lo observo levantar una de sus cejas rubias.

-¡Así que una admiradora!.

-Lamentablemente no, quería saber el nombre de tu amigo el castaño y la chica que me informo de su nombre menciono el tulló, solo fue que ahora lo recordé.

-Así que Kiba.

-Es lindo.-levante los hombros prestándole poca importancia a mis palabras.

-No mas que yo, o acaso eso crees tu.-y vuelvo a sonreír tan falsa que las mejillas me duelen por el esfuerzo.

-El llamo mi atención, lo siento no me van los rubios.

-Eres rubia.

-Precisamente por eso, así que es mejor que te rindas, jamás llamaras mi atención.

-Eso crees?.-y extendiendo mas su sonrisa arrogante yo desvanecí la mía.

-Lo se, y con eso debe de bastarte para rendirte.

-Rendirme.-soltó una risa.-No se que es eso muñeca.

-Entonces tendrías que llegar a aprenderlo, porque esto no sucederá.-y girándome una vez mas solo lo ice para ya no sentir asco mientras que el aun sonreía, y tan solo mordiéndome el labio inferior trate de contener mi rabia.

-Ya lo veremos.-lo escuche decir tras de mi.

-Supongo que así será.

.

.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Naruto.-el rubio miro al castaño cuando al salir del salón de clases el lo llamo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Y supongo que no debo de pensar en que, según tu.

-Tu sabes bien a que me refiero, y sabes que las reglas no son así.

-Las reglas, las reglas, las reglas, kiba me las se de memoria, me se que tengo permitido y que no, entonces dime tu, tienes algo que prohibirme.

-No juegues.

-Tu deberías ser el que no debería jugar, pero con migo, yo se que tengo que hacer, y se que debo hacer.

-Te la quieres follar?.-el rubio sonrió.

-Te importaría?.

-Se nota que no es del tipo que no solo quiere eso, ella quiere mas.

-Querer mas kiba?, y por que no darle mas.

-Tu ya tienes a Hinata.

-Hinata nada tiene que ver en esto, Hinata es Hinata, solo eso.-odiaba la arrogancia de ese rubio, lo aborrecía y mas aun aborrecía todo lo que salía de su bastarda boca.

-En todo caso y si así serán las cosas, entonces porque no unirme al juego, después de todo Sasuke me lo permitió y yo podre ser el primero en que me divertiré con ella.

-Así que es por eso?.-sonrió mas el rubio.-Y yo que pensé que esta era por fin una decisión propia.-se burlo.-Pero al parecer eso jamás cambiara.

-Cállate.

-En todo caso, me encantaría que esto comenzara.-sonrió con ese brillo en los ojos que solo Kiba y Sasuke podían definir en el rubio.-Solo recuerda dejarme algo para mi, no quisiera se repitiera lo de TenTen.-y poniéndose serio borro la sonrisa.-Me aburrí al instante.

-Descuida, que esta vez lo recordare.

-Así lo espero.

.

.

-Así que estas interesada en mi.-así que aquí comenzaría el juego, pues que comenzara se dijo internamente cuando el Inuzuka la intercepto recargándose aun lado de su casillero.

-Te importa?.

-Para nada, solo que antes una cosa.-la platinada se giro para mirarlo y levantando la mirada, ( _Por la diferencia de altura_ ) lo miro.-No te pienses que esto será de verdad, eres atractiva y eso, y si, me encantaría follarte no lo niego, pero mas de ahí no habrá nada, entiendes.-y si se hubiese pensado que recibiría una mejor respuesta a ese comienzo, esto era precisamente lo que se esperaba.

-Valla que eres sincero.-el castaño le sonrió de lado y por un instante, solo por un instante la diversión le llego cuando supo que con esa mirada intentaba seducirla, ( _Mala suerte idiota)_ se pensó y mordió su lengua para no soltar algún juramento en su contra.-Es una lastima que esto no podrá ser.

-¡A si!, ¿Y por que no?.

-Tengo novio.-el castaño levanto una ceja.

-¡Novio!.-sonrió de lado.-Y supongo que le eres fiel, no es así.-asistió con la cabeza.-Claro.-bufo.-Pues supongo que es una mala suerte para nosotros.

-Así parece.-sonrió de la forma mas inocente para el deleite del castaño que igualándole la sonrisa no se creía el juego que quería jugar la platinada.

-En fin, y dicho esto, es tarde y mi clase comenzara.-avanzo un pasa, dos y sabia lo que se venia.

-Pero sabes, también es una lastima que para el, a mi me importa un bledo si tienes novio o no, y que crees.-se giro para mirarlo.-Me encanta este tipo de juegos.-y hubiese querido reírse en su cara pero la posibilidad se le escapo cuando el castaño tomándola de la muñeca la jalo para después estamparla contra uno de los casilleros y enjaulándola con sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza no tardo en apoderarse de su boca con un beso tan salvaje y dominante que sin importarle el lugar la hizo jadear.-Entonces lo pensaras.-y solo un suspiro le basto para volver a apoderarse de su boca, mientras que el ya aferrándose a ella le estaba dando el verdadero comienzo a su venganza.

-(Va uno y faltan dos)-


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP...3**

 **Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear este fanfinc.**

 **Sin mas les dejo el cap..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

-Así que el Inuzuka.-y es que así como había pasado de rápido, igual mente se había propagado el chisme de mi compartir saliva con Kiba.

-El me beso.-levante los hombros.-Y solo por eso se gano la bofetada que recibió.-Sigetsu mi nuevo compañero de departamento rio a carcajadas mientras que Jugo solo sonrió de lado pero lo hizo igual mente, y es que así había sido Kiba no solo me había robado un beso si no que también se había ganado lo abofeteara, y si admitía internamente que solo lo iba a dejar pasar cuando lo alejara de mi al ya no corresponder el beso, pero lo que el había echo después había sido el detonante de mi rabia y el que se ganara yo lo golpeara ya que tocándome el trasero y estrujándomelo eso me había llenado de colmos.

-Te acaricio el trasero.-estallo en mas risas el dientes de tiburón, y es que Sigetsu me parecía eso, un tiburón del mal con esos dientes puntiagudos y mirada diabólica lila.

-Sigetsu.-Jugo lo regaño pero no aguantándose aun mas la sonrisa también la soltó.

-Es un idiota, que hasta le dije que tenia un novio y ni así le importo.

-Por favor Ino, esos bastardos no se respetan ni así mismos, así que no te sorprendas de sus acciones que eso tan solo fue como una probada de lo que se piensan pueden hacer.

-Con migo no?.

-Lo asen con cualquiera.-Jugo se levanto del sillón para entrar a la cocina y escuchándolo tomar cosas supimos Sigetsu y yo era la hora de la comida.

-Karin tenia razón, Jugo cocina de maravilla.

-Si lo se, y solo por eso tengo que soportar a la zanahoria andante entrar y salir de nuestro departamento, solo por eso, la desgraciada se cree que Jugo la alimentara siempre.-había descubierto que Sigetsu y Karin se odiaban, o al menos eso querían hacer creer porque muy en el fondo no podía comprender como a pesar de los insultos que se decían podían mirarse aun a la caras cada día, (Son mocosos inmaduros, yo por lo general los ignoro se me es mas fácil solo hacerlo)Jugo me lo había dicho.

-El Inuzuka no se quedara así después de lo que paso.-Sigetsu me miro serio.-A ellos lo peor que una persona podría a serles es dejarlos en ridículo, no te perdonara y no te dejara simplemente estarte en paz, espero te estés preparada para lo que te viene.

-Podría hacerme enserio algo.-Sugetsu suspiro.

-Solo procura no bájate las bragas para que te perdone, me caes lo suficiente mente bien como para soportar alguien te llame.

-Sigetsu.-Jugo llego y lo miro, como diciéndole con esa mirada que no siguiera, (Zorra, eso sabia que era lo que diría).-Solo ignóralo Ino, el Inuzuka no te causara daño, no lo creo y.-la puerta se abrió de repente dejándonos con la mirada en la recién llegada.

-La comida esta lista.

-Desgraciada zanahoria, como fue que entraste, cambie la chapa para que la llave que tienes no entrara.-Karin ignoro a Sigetsu y entrando a la cocina lo dejo detrás de ella mientras que el la seguía gritándole.

-Como te acostumbraste a eso.-mire a Jugo mientras que nuestros oídos eran inundados por las blasfemias que se gritaban Karin y Sigetsu.

-Solo lo ice, pero descuida pronto tu lo aras también.

-Por lo menos deberías venir vestida, es desagradable mirarte entrar aquí con esa tapa rabos y brasier.

-Son unas licras deportivas y este es un top deportivo idiota.

-Maldita zanahoria lárgate de aquí.

-Realmente crees que me acostumbrare.-Jugo asistió y yo sonriendo negué, antes de entrar a la cocina detrás de el para así detener la pelea entre Sigetsu y Karin.

x

x

-Te pego?.-kiba miro con una mueca a la peli rosa que arriba de las piernas del Uchiha solo sonrió al igual que el peli negro, y es que de solo recordar como la platinada lo había abofeteado ese echo lo llenaba de rabia, y no porque eso pasara, para nada, antes ya muchas igual que ella se habían creído con la idea de que si ellas hacían eso el las dejaría en paz, malditas engreídas, si con solo que pasara eso para el, el juego de llevárselas a la cama era mas divertido, pero no ahora, para nada eso había sido divertido y menos cuando Naruto al enterándose se había burlado de el, (Así que no pudiste Inuzuka, la muñeca salió mas lista que tu perro), el bastardo eso le había dicho tan solo después de que lo supiera.

-No es nada que no pueda manejar.-y así seria, esa chica no seria nada para el, a pero como se divertiría al desquitarse cuando se la follara, la maldita recordaría quien era el para el resto de su vida.

-Mmm, pues al parecer si será un reto, digo porque mas vale que te apresures a fallártela, o perderás contra Naruto y el se la follara sin pensarlo.-miro al Uchiha que besándole los pechos expuestos a la peli rosa siquiera le importaba como le dejaba al alcance de su vista la intimidad de la chica, al meterle la mano por debajo de la falda.

-Naruto es un cabron sin cerebro, el idiota esta molesto por lo que paso con Tenten y es por eso que se piensa que puede follarse a la rubia antes que yo.

-Sas.-la peli rosa comenzó a gemir cuando el Uchiha comenzó a fallársela con los dedos frente al castaño, y el levantándose camino hacia la barra con los estantes de vinos que tenia el Uchiha en su departamento.

-Por lo menos deberías llevártela a tu habitación.-el Inuzuka los miro desde atrás mientras que se tomaba sin respeto una de las botellas de licor.

-A Sakura le encanta que la miren gemir, eso la enciende, no es así .ra.

-Sas...aaaa.-miro como Sasuke lanzo a la chica sin delicadeza hacia otro de los sillones y levantándose camino hacía el para tomar otra de las botellas en el estante.

-Lárgate a alguna de las habitaciones, pero no a la mía, odio el olor de puta en mi cama.

-Cabron jodido.-kiba se rio al escuchar a Sakura maldecir pero levantándose se fue hacia donde le dijo Sasuke.

-Deja que Naruto se la folle entonces si piensas que eso nos traerá problemas, no quiero lidiar con Naruto ahora cuando todo va bien.

-Y dejar que el se burle de eso, no gracias.

-kiba.

-Además ahora el tiene a Hinata, debería de conformarse con ella.

-Hinata no es como las demás Kiba, y eso ya lo deberías de tener claro.

-Y entonces que, dejo que se folle a la rubia y yo me quedo como el idiota segundón, a naruto le gusta demasiado la chica Sasuke lo mire desde el primer día en que ella entro por las puertas de la Universidad, Naruto la siguió con la mirada.-Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-Entonces ahí que arreglar eso.-metió una de sus manos a su pantalón y sacando un bolsita se la paso al castaño.

-No quiero trampas, ya me paso con Tenten y jodi todo.

-El bebe es del Lee, pero admito que fue divertido mirarte preocupado.-Sasuke rio.

-Pues para mi no lo fue, ni para Naruto, el cabron le dijo que abortara cuando se entero del bebe.

-Son unos idiotas, compitieron por una chica que no balia la pena y que se penso jugo con ustedes a su antojo.

-Lo ice para mantener a ralla a Naruto, tu no lo quisiste hacer.

-No quería follarme a Tenten.

-Te follaste a Fuu.-se quejo el Inuzuka.

-Tan solo follate a la rubia.-se llevo a la boca el pico de la botella de vino y bebió de ella.-Mantener a ralla a Naruto antes era divertido, ahora es fastidioso.

-Lo dices como si tu te llevaras un gran trabajo.

-Lo hago al mantener a Sakura con migo, ya que si por mi fuera ya la habría mandado al diablo, pero no puedo y tu sabes por que.

x

x

Ino

-Una fiesta.-baje mi libro cuando Sigetsu entro a la sala y me dijo de la fiesta.

-Sera algo clandestino, los padres del tiempo no estarán, quieres venir.

-Que ahí de Jugo.-Sigetsu negó.

-El es mas de estar aquí encerrado en su habitación mientras que se masturba.-me hubiese querido pensarme que solo estaba bromeando, pero como saberlo, Jugo era un chico, y eso hacían los chicos, no.-Entonces bienes.

-Solo dame cinco minutos.-entre a mi habitación y tome un vestido corto y blanco con poco escote, un chaleco de mezclilla y unos tacones con correas cafés, ya me había bañado así que solo me cambie, mi cabello suelto lo ice menos rebelde al colocarle mus y lo deje así, y de maquillaje solo me retoque las pestañas con rímel, delineador y lapíz labial rosa en los labios.

-Ya estoy.

-Vete a la mierda jodido pez.

-Es que acaso ustedes no se pueden quedar tranquilos por solo un momento.-ok mala idea decir lo que pensaba, pero por dios que me tenían harta con sus peleas, y notarse que solo tenia unos días viviendo aquí.

-La maldita zanahoria tiene la culpa.

-Jodete idiota.-Karin le mostro el dedo medio y yo negué.

-Bata, Karin Jugo esta en su habitación por si lo buscas.-Karin me levanto una ceja y yo supe había echo mal al decir eso, pero que vamos ella solo estaba aquí por Jugo y sus comidas deliciosas.

-No lo vine a buscar a el, mi auto se averió y quiero que el baboso este me lleve con el a la fiesta.-bueno eso era mas razonable al momento de mirar su vestimenta, falda miniatura de mezclilla, una blusa con escote en V negra y unas botas largas de tacón igual negras.

-A ok, y entonces porque la pelea.-Sigetsu chasqueo los dientes y caminando a la puesta la abrió.

-Solo mantén la boca serrada y no jodas Karin, anda Ino vámonos.-ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero no me importaba tampoco y siguiéndolo karin y yo serramos la puerta.

Antes de llegar a Konoha había tenido el privilegio de asistirá a muchas fiestas, bueno no muchas pero si algunas muy alocadas, cerveza, tabaco, música, chicos besándose por donde quiera, vomitando en sima de otros, nada podía sorprenderme en aquel entonces, o bueno no hasta ahora y es que solo al entrar supe que eso estaba en mi pasado y ahora mismo tendría que acostumbrarme a lo que miraba, música que ni siquiera te dejaba escuchar tus propios pensamientos, chicos tomando cerveza de los senos de chicas sin blusas y que se paseaban en brasiers, el olor de algo mas que tabaco, parejas casi follando a la vista de todo el mundo, ( _Mierda Ino en que te metiste_ ) mi Inner grito.

-Sentémonos allá.-Sigetsu tomo mi mano para conducirme a un sillón con chicos sentados ahí, pero los cuales diciéndoles que se largaran se movieron de inmediato.-Toma.-que siquiera pude afirmar cuando el chico aun lado de mi me paso un baso con cerbeza.

-Dámelo.-Karin me arrebato el baso y lo tiro aun lado.-No tomes nada que este en baso, los cabrones aquí solo esperan una oportunidad para quitarte las bragas.-ok no necesitaba una respuesta para saberme ese baso no solo contenía cerveza.

-Así que estas aquí muñeca.-sorprendente pero había escuchado eso y mirando a Naruto frente a mi no podía negar se miraba guapo, camisa negra y jinés desgastados mientras que por un lado de la pierna derecha este estaba arremangado para dejar a la vista un tatuaje de calavera, botines negros y su cabello despeinado.

-Vine con Sigetsu.-señale al chico lejos de mi platicando con otro chico.

-Mmm, supe lo que paso con Kiba.-sonrió de lado.-Pensé que te gustaba.

-Lo hacia antes de pensarse que podría manosearme cuando el quisiera.

-No te lo dejo claro, el solo quiere follarte.

-Lo hizo, y yo le dije que no.-Naruto sonrió.

-Por lo menos deberías de saludarme maldito maleducado.-Karin se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacía la gente que bailaba, y perdiéndose de mi vista me dejo sola con Naruto, el cual tomo asiento en el lugar ya vacío.

-Ei tu, tráeme una cerveza.-miro al chico del otro lado de mi y a prisa el chico asustado se levanto para no tardar con un six de latas de cervezas, las cuales Naruto tomo y abriendo una me la paso a mi, la música comenzó a sonar mas mientras que parejas borrachas comenzaron con movimientos mas provocativos, chicas moviendo los traseros y mostrado de mas y chicos sin importarles solo se dejaban ellas se frotaran contra ellos.

-Quieres bailar?.

-No moveré mi trasero contra tu pene.-Naruto rio.

-No esperaba eso, solo quiero que dejes esa mueca de asco y te diviertas mas, esto es una fiesta no un funeral.

-Si no lo hago estará expuesto y alguien mas lo tocara.

-Nadie lo hará si estas con migo.

-Te golpeare si eso pasa.

-Correré el riesgo.-extendió su mano y tomándola nos levantamos del sillón para ir hacia la pista, sala de baile, y como dijo bailamos frente a frente con movimientos no muy exagerados, y solo movimientos de caderas además de que uno que otro acercamiento, claro solo por descuido, y el sonriendo suponía eso era lo que quería, además de que no oponiéndome lo deje colocara sus manos en mi cintura y acercándonos mas ni por descuido se me paso como el me miraba a los pechos expuestos ante el, y como sonriendo suponía le gustaba como el sudor corría por ellos al sentir mucho calor.

-Mucho calor.-se acerco a mi y susurro en mi oído y yo afirmando supe fue una mala idea que levantara su mirada en ese instante, porque empujándonos nuestros labios se estamparon en rose antes de que los gritos y mas empujones se salieran de control.

-Maldita sea.-gire cuando el escandalo y los empujones se hicieron mas y mirando como cosas volaban comprendí que era una pelea, Naruto tomo mi mano y empujando gente y jalándome de la mano comenzamos a tratar de salir de entre las personas que peleaban y otras que trataban de salir también y corrían sin sentido.

-KARIN.-alguien grito y Naruto se giro al igual que yo para mirar como Karin se jaloneaba del cabello con otra chica, mientras que otra lanzándole una lata la choco con su cabeza, Karin callo con la chica al piso y pisándolas supe al momento de mirarla sin movimiento esto estaba mal.

-KARIN.-grito Naruto y me soltó para ir hacia donde estaba Karin y la otra chica tirada, los empujones se hicieron mas y llevándome hacia no se donde trate de regresar sin excito.

-Que mierda, ben aquí.-alguien tomo mi mano y jalándome entre la gente solo tarde en despertar del susto cuando alguien lanzo algo al aire, una cerveza pensé porque me mojo, gire al frente y mirando gente tratando de salir por la diminuta puerta me aterre, los empujones se hicieron mas y los cristales de las ventanas al ser quebradas por la gente que quería salir de la casa a prisa no tardaron desaparecer.

-Aaa.-grite al momento en que mi pie se torció y quebrándose el tacón de mi zapato me fui un poco hacia atrás, la gente me empujaba y casi cayendo me aterre al pensar que si lo hacia me aplastarían, la mano que me sujetaba me soltó y no pensando me aferre a alguien para no caer, otra ventana dejo de existir y mas personas salieron por ahí, y no teniendo otra opción seguí a un chico grande delante de mi y el cual empujando a todas las persona delante de el, me estaba dando paso a que alguien mas me empujara y llegando al sillón frente a la ventana ya quebrada me subí en el mientras que el chico grande delante de mi no tardo en salir.

-Hazte a un lado.-caí de trasero en el sillón cuando un chico me empujo para salir antes y sintiendo arder mis manos supe que era por los miles de vidrios que se me habían encajado al caer, joder que dolían pero tenia también que apurarme a salir antes de que las personas tratando de salir por la ventana me aplastaran, así que levantándome una vez mas me subí al marco de la ventana y lanzándome rápido hacia afuera antes de que alguien mas detrás de mi me empujara salí y caí en los arbustos debajo, me levante a prisa y olvidando el dolor en mis manos y pie comencé a correr rápido para salir fuera de el patio de la casa donde se había convertido en una locura.

-Carajo.-maldije cuando comencé a pisar mal y deteniéndome a prisa me saque los zapatos para lanzarlos lejos de mi, y de nuevo volví a correr antes de que las patrullas con policías llegaran ya que ya se escuchaban cerca las sirenas.

-Mierda, mierda.-corrí como pude hasta estar unas calles lejos, y deteniéndome gire para mirar detrás como cinco patrullas radiaban la casa aun con personas ahí.-O por dios.-había dejado detrás a Karin y Naruto, de Sigetsu no tenia ni una remota idea si había salido de la casa a tiempo, solo esperaba lo hubiese echo o mañana tendría que ir yo personal mente a sacarlo de las celdas.

-EI.-alguien grito desde una camioneta acercándose a mi y deteniéndose los vidrios polarizados se abajaron para dejarme ver a la persona que iba conduciendo.-Súbete, rápido esto se puso caliente.-no tarde en mirar a la persona que se abajo por la puerta de atrás y me miro.

-Porque mierda me soltaste la mano.-Kiba se acerco a mi y tomándome la mano me jalo con el.

-Mierda.-me queje y lo solté y mirándome las manos por primera vez pude darme cuenta de la sangre que me corría por ellas.

-Que carajo.-volvió a tomarme pero ahora por las muñecas para no tocarme las manos lastimadas.

-Me empujaron y me caí en un sillón lleno de virios.

-Dejen eso y súbanse rápido, mas patrullas están llegando.-y como dijo Sasuke mas patrullas estaban llegando y subiéndonos a la camioneta no tardo en arrancar para marcharnos.


End file.
